


The best me has his arms around you

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut, non covid universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Dele had home in the body of broad shoulders and eye crinkles, something that wasn’t letting go and he would never try and release.Dele had a home with two strong arms who would carry him if he needed that for a while.Dele had a home that couldn’t have the beams ripped apart by any kind of storm or crumbled with fire. Dele had a home that had him right back, that had moved in the same day Dele had. He had something his clumsy hands could never squeeze too tight, or drop even if he tried.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The best me has his arms around you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Lil chickens I hope you like this one 😊❤️ 
> 
> Idk what it turned into lol but I hoped you liked it. Happy 27yrs big man Dier 
> 
> (kind unedited cause a girl gotta sleep, will fix up errors tomorrowww) 
> 
> oh also set in a world with no covid thank you xoxo

It was difficult, the way his passion was his career his day to day life, and all tangled in his relationship. 

Football was everything but football also had a way of feeling like the only thing at times. 

Early in his years in the Premier League, Dele had learnt the danger of sinking his teeth in too deep, of letting everything get swept away in the wave of football.

Around the time of the second blow to his hamstring, he’d learnt a hard lesson in trying to find pockets of time that went untouched by football. 

He’d found himself aching and bending around problems, holding his body at sharp angles, avoiding conversations and sucking words behind teeth; closing doors and falling into sleep early.

Dele had gotten exhausted at the prospect of quiet sad nights, of the weight of the days latching to his ankles, the curve of his heel, the small spaces between his toes.

He had begun to yearn for an afternoon that was simply itself, dinner with his boyfriend’s ankles crossed together under a table, a conversation that weaved through the normal moments of life, of laughter, shared together bent over a shared phone screen, no weight of the future, of the next game.

It was difficult, even more now when the weight of job, passion, life seemed to have settled, taken residency of Dele’s shoulders and the pit of his stomach, lingered waiting. Like a finger slowly pressing down on a shudder, the slow anticipation of a blinding flash. 

The past few weeks had been dragging efforts to leave a day at the door, tears hidden in long showers, frustration tucked away invisible, to try and have the sweetness of his life at home that had bloomed all on its own, untouched by his world outside it. 

There was something that could be said about it, Dele was sure, in nicer words than he could put together, the way his passion was melting out away from under him and his career was fogged over with confusion; and at the same time how he and Eric were sharing words like home and kids and 'when' instead of 'if' and future, 'us' never 'I'. 

Dele had home in the body of broad shoulders and eye crinkles, something that wasn’t letting go and he would never try and release. 

Dele had a home with two strong arms who would carry him if he needed that for a while. 

Dele had a home that couldn’t have the beams ripped apart by any kind of storm or crumbled with fire. Dele had a home that had him right back, that had moved in the same day Dele had. He had something his clumsy hands could never squeeze too tight, or drop even if he tried. 

There would be times, late in the night where sleep was everywhere in the room but Dele’s body and he would just lie there and listen to the boy breathing next to him. 

He would hear the occasional grumble of Eric’s breaths, the way he let out a small whimper before he would shuffle to reposition in the bed. 

He would lie there and think, the way you breath is a sound I’ll know forever and when did I ever get so lucky to have you. 

He’d move, careful and quiet till he could see Eric in the dim light of the room, a distance light warming in from the hall because Eric knew Dele hated sleeping in total darkness, and think I never thought I’d have someone to love me the way you do. He’d hear the way Eric would snort in a half there snore and think oh my god the way I adore everything about you could overwhelm me. 

There were nights, between those others where something deep in Dele sored as he thought about himself at ten, thirteen, eighteen and ached to send his past self a message. He wanted to tell him the way Eric would hold him each night, how there was this man who genuinely found Dele the funniest person in the world and knew how to fill his body with love. 

Dele would think about the work he put in from a young age to accept a truth he had learnt himself, he was alone and he would work for everything he had. He would wish to tell himself now he had the other half of his heart and the best thing in his entire life stumbled right into him without them ever having to try,

It was hard at times, to separate the everything of football from life, but for Eric, Dele could do just about anything, or at least try for him.

The room was quiet still when Dele entered, no kiss of wind against the windows or the soft breath of rain, the air was still and a warm glow of winter morning sun. It peaked out from the edges of the curtains and stretched lazily over the linen white of bed covers, the wrinkles of fabric from where it was pulled over Eric’s waist, settled just below his shoulders. He always ran warm and knew Eric most likely tugged the covers down in his sleep, feeling stifled by it even in the cool weather. 

With a press of a button, the speaker in Dele’s hand softly spilled warm notes of a sweet song, a secret playlist that had been on his Spotify from 2016, simply titled '15'. 

Something too sweet for him to ever acknowledge out loud, the collection of love songs in the playlist spoke loudly enough he reasoned. 

Dele placed the speaker on the dresser opposite the bed and padded across the length between them, climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees.

He moved carefully till he was by the side of his sleeping man, greeted by the familiar sight of smooth skin mottled by the occasional freckle, the muscled lines of Eric’s shoulders, the curve of his neck, the press of his cheek against the pillow, smushing his lips up in a way that shouldn’t make Dele’s heart flip like it did. 

Eric’s cheeks were flushed with a wash of pink, faint but present whenever he had a heavy sleep. The pink shade was framed by the scruff covering his cheeks and jaw, long enough where it didn’t scratch against Dele’s skin, but was a rough drag he was familiar with. His crooked nose drew Dele’s eyes down to his lips once more, dry and slightly cracked from winter, but sweet and soft and perfect to Dele nonetheless. 

Part of him in that moment missed the boyish rumpled mess of Eric with bed hair, when it was long and would stick up in odd ways from how he slept on it. How Dele could get his fingers through it to smooth it back out while Eric dozed against his chest. 

Dele sighed and bowed his head, let his every so slightly parted lips press to the high line of Eric’s cheekbone, rested his lips there for an exhale of breath, before he kissed the same spot twice more. 

Eric remained still and sleeping, warm under the covers and peaceful under Dele’s lips. 

Dele smiled just slightly on his next exhale, drew his lips up to the soft skin by Eric’s eye. He rested his lips there in three kisses and moved a hand to lay between Eric’s shoulder blades, fingers curling loosely, unable to help his want to touch.

Eric let out a low deep exhale, his right leg shifted and he shifted against the mattress. Dele hummed low under his breath and moved his lips to the curve of Eric’s ear. 

Dele worked tiny kisses over the shell of Eric’s ear until his lips were resting at his earlobe. 

“Wake up big man, c’mon” Dele muttered, turned the gentle touch of his fingertips to the light scratch of nails, a lazy circle of movement that cast a shiver down Eric’s back. 

“Wake up wake up wake up wake up” Dele chanted as he moved his mouth down over Eric’s jaw, catch skin between his teeth briefly before he released it, kissed over it softly as he felt Eric’s breath pick up. 

“Wake up handsome, up up up” Dele muttered, mouth now against Eric’s chin, dropping lazy kisses there between words. 

Eric shifted in a half-waking movement, let out a low grunt before his hand found its way out from under the covers, laid by his side as his fingers moved lazily against the sheets, 

“Come here love” Eric spoke his first words of the morning, rough and heavy with sleep. 

Dele smiled, warmth aching in his cheeks. Eric had started to call him love a lot more, and there was something in his voice, the round sweet fondness that wrapped it up that made Dele weak. 

Eric grumbled at the lack of reply, twisted and fussed in the sheets until he was on his side, his arm reached blindly and caught Dele by the arm. Dele smiled at the touch and reached a hand up to Eric’s head, began to scratch through the buzzed cut, watched the way Eric melted back into the mattress, limbs lose at the affection. 

“S’good” Eric half slurred out and Dele leant down to tuck his face into the sweet, sleep warm curve of Eric’s neck, stole a deep breath in. 

“Hi” Eric muttered and Dele laughed lightly, pressed a kiss to Eric’s skin.

“Good Morning, happy birthday” Dele spoke in a whisper, like he had secret just for them.

Eric hummed and shuffled his legs under the covers. 

Dele smiled and ran his hand slowly up and down the line of Eric’s spine, walked his fingers up to his hairline and drew a thumb along it. 

“Thank you” Eric whispered back, frowned slightly before he blinked his eyes open, a barely wash of grey green blue in fluttered blinks that haloed around his gaze on Dele.

“Early no?” Eric asked, an arm reaching out till his hand could find the soft curve of Dele’s tummy, slipped under his loose-fitting black t-shirt shirt and fit his palm over the warm skin. 

Dele sighed happily at the contact, a place Eric’s hand so easily and often found on his body, just below his belly button, the only place on his body he seemed to hold a small amount of softness no matter how fit he was.

A very drunk Eric had once explained for over five minutes why he loved Dele’s tummy so much, so Dele had never found even the smallest way to feel insecure about it. 

Dele hummed and nodded, his hand slid up to gently run over the back of Eric’s head, the fuzz of his clipped hair. 

“It is handsome, it’s only six, but I have to be up early if I want to ever have the upper hand on my boyfriend, he doesn’t believe in being in bed after eight” Dele sighed, his thumb moved to trace the line of his ear that he had kissed earlier. 

A shy, cheeky smile tugged over Eric’s lips as he looked up at Dele, and the man couldn’t help but lean down to catch Eric’s mouth in a soft kiss. Their lips made a soft sound as they moved together, quiet under the music washing out over the room. 

Dele’s hand moved to cup Eric’s cheek and pulled him closer, not in urgency, but just to keep him close, to feel his small exhales over his Cupid’s bow. 

After a slow moment, Dele pulled away breathless, tucked a trail of kisses down his cheek until his face could find Eric’s neck and he tucked it away there, breathed him in. 

Things had felt so rushed recently, a hurtling sensation toward something unclear, and it was nice to have the gift of time. They had nothing to do today, no requirements or commitments, and they wouldn’t see Eric’s family till the evening, so they had a long stretch of hours together that Dele planned to take full advantage of. 

“Happy birthday old man” Dele breathed again, his hand found Eric’s chest and laid over where his heartbeat steadily. 

Eric laughed and Dele felt his body vibrating around him with it, and Dele’s chest squeezed tight. 

“Mm it’s good I have a pretty little thing like you to keep me young” Eric whispered, lips pressed to Dele’s hairline. 

“Yes, it’s hard work but someone has to do it” Dele retorted, smiled against Eric’s neck before he took a second to drag his teeth over the skin, biting at it for a moment before he smoothed the skin with a kiss. 

“Are you my present then?” Eric asked after a moment and Dele nodded, a lie, completely, when the table downstairs had a nice little pile of wrapped up gifts. 

“Of course, but you have to unwrap me” Dele muttered, pulled back to catch Eric’s eye, who was watching him now with a playful smirk. 

“Is that right?” Eric asked, voice low and warm. 

Dele grinned, god Eric was so easy for him sometimes. Dele loved him so much his body felt full to the brim of light. Loving, and being loved by, Eric felt like swallowing sunshine, consumed by something bright and honey warm that he didn’t know how to contain. 

Dele nodded, heart kicking up in its steady pace when Eric’s hands easily pushed his shirt up and off his head, tossed it to the side without so much as a glance at the fabric. 

He leant in and smoothed three kisses along Dele’s collarbone, and Dele shivered when Eric’s hand moved to his waist. 

Eric’s hands found the waistband of his sweat shorts, fiddled with them between his fingertips before he began to pull them down.

Dele’s breath caught when Eric paused, his fingertips resting right on the glad wrap and tape secured to his skin. 

Eric pulled back and looked at Dele with a curious frown, eyes searching his and his lips parted in genuine surprise. 

“I thought you weren't booked in till March?” Eric asked, familiar with Dele’s plans for his next tattoos. 

Dele just shrugged and words were dead in his throat. He’d never been the best at using words to say what he needed to. 

Eric’s eyes fell back to the covered skin, below the line of Dele’s boxers and above the very top of his thigh, to the left of his groin, the soft skin that was paler than the best of his body. It wouldn’t be seen unless Dele was naked. 

Eric’s fingers moved to the tape, began to peel it up carefully before his eyes darted up to Dele quickly, a silent request for permission. Dele’s chest warmed and he nodded quickly, taking in a slow breath. Eric must have sensed his apprehension, the nervous way he held his body, because the hand that wasn’t peeling back the cover was flat on Dele’s side now, rubbing gently. 

Dele closed his eyes and took a slow breath in as he let Eric pull at the tape until he could easily peel it up, the plastic wrap underneath coming up with the black tape. 

Eric’s breathing seemed to pause as Dele’s skin came into contact with the air. Dele blinked his eyes opened and looked down to see Eric’s eyes glued to the skin, his hand on Dele’s side now still, holding tight to him. 

“Love” Eric breathed, his voice raw and trembling. Dele’s eyes wet without his permission, and he dropped a hand to the top of Eric’s head. 

“I know. It’s- I thought of a few things, and I. There was so much, but I thought you know. That, well it kinda, just I’m yours you know? I thought of getting your number but I wanted, just us you know Eric and Dele and nothing else” Dele rambled. 

“It’s. Dele.” Eric spoke and his voice was thick with emotion, heavy and clipped like when he didn’t know how to say what he wanted to. It happened rarely and it made Dele’s throat tighten with an overwhelming sensation. 

“I can’t- touch” Eric’s voice trembled over the words and Dele nodded in agreement. 

“Got it this morning, so no- if you wash your hands really well then maybe a bit but s’still sore” Dele breathed and Eric huffed, his fingers hovering over the small, think line black ink. 

The single lowercase “e” was about the size of a small coin, would be covered by the pad of Eric’s thumb if it was pressed to the skin.

“Happy Birthday love” Dele said, again, nerves rattling his frame the words a token of what he really wanted to say, to ask what Eric thought. He seemed to like it, to be taken with it but Dele knew he had a need for reassurance, verbal confirmation to stop him wondering or worrying what the truth of it was. 

“I love you” Eric spoke the words, voice low and warm as he moved up the bed to press their lips together in a hot drag. 

One large hand stayed anchored to the sensitive slightly red skin just to the right of the tattoo as he kissed him soundly. 

“Love you” Dele managed to mumble out between the drags of their lips. 

Dele pulled away after a moment, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy with emotion and a thorough kiss. 

“You like it then?” Dele asked, his eyes searching Eric’s nervously as nerves flipped through the pit of his stomach. 

“Del”

“It’s. It’s my favourite gift ever, Dele. Thank you.” Eric whispered between them, his hand wrapped around Dele’s hip, gripped hard and his thumb pulled the skin taught by the edge of the tattoo. 

The stretch of the warm freshly pricked skin made Dele shiver. 

The sharp sting of a fresh tattoo was a familiar feeling to Dele, one that he could ignore, never bothered him much, but he’d also never touched and dragged the skin so soon after getting the ink. 

It sparked down his spine and made his heart rate pick up, it hurt but the sensation wasn’t bad. He liked that he could feel the burn of it, the reminder that he had Eric’s initial on him forever now.

Thrill flooded Dele’s tummy, he’d been planning the tattoo for almost two months now and having to sneak out so early this morning to get it alone had just built the anticipation of sharing it with his boy. 

The look on Eric’s face, the awe and the way his eyes couldn’t seem to look away from it, constantly darting back to it with a slight sheen in his eyes. Dele had never loved anything like he loved Eric, and he was so sure when he saw him looking at him like that, he was sure Eric had never loved anyone like he loved Dele. 

“I can’t even explain, really, It’s so gorgeous” Eric breathed out, eyes shining with such truth it made Dele’s breath catch. Eric leant in and pressed a trio of kisses to the corner of Dele’s mouth, a smile stretched to meet them. 

“I love that it’s me, you know, on you like that” Eric muttered as he trailed his mouth from Dele’s lips down to his neck. Eric’s teeth found Dele’s pulse point, grazed the skin before his tongue licked over it. He sucked the skin into his mouth and Dele shivered, a hand moved to the back of Eric’s neck, holding tight. 

Eric’s mouth pulled away before the mark he made would be too lasting, too dark. 

“s’gonna drive me crazy, knowing that’s there Dele” Eric said huskily into the skin wet from his mouth. 

“I like that no one will know, that you have this mark of me that you only can see when you're naked, it’s just for me” Eric whispered, the arm not glued by the tattoo bent at the elbow by Dele’s head, Eric’s frame having shifted now to hover over him. 

Dele’s legs dropped open wider, giving Eric more space to settle between them, laid over Dele now completely, his frame covering Dele’s body. 

Dele loved Eric like this, the way he could feel small underneath him, wrapped up in Eric safe and sure. Dele had always been on the taller side so having Eric who could make him feel like this always made him a little dizzy. 

“It is only for you, us” Dele confirmed with a nod of his head, his nails found the warm skin of the back of Eric’s neck, scratching a lazy circle. 

Eric nodded into Dele’s neck, his mouth began to kiss a line down the skin, the presses slow and lingering. 

“I’m going to want to see it all the time, going to make me want to push your pants down just so I can look at it, touch it” Eric spoke with a small laugh, the air of it huffed out over his skin. 

Dele wriggled against the bed, the words made his heart squeeze, heat tying a knot behind his naval. 

“Would you like that? People seeing it? Your pants tugged down just low enough for someone to get a glimpse of it, wondered what you're marked with here” Eric muttered, pressed his thumb in and tugged just enough to make the skin refresh in their sting. 

Dele gasped and pressed his head back into the mattress as he felt the burn of it simmer out across his skin.

“I wish I could get my mouth on it now, it will be so hard to wait” Eric muttered, his thumb pushed closer to the edge of the tattoo, the temptation to touch. 

Dele’s cock gave a throb at the words, a hot rush through his body to the low of his stomach, a tightening as he felt his cock begin to fill, tightening under the thin material of his boxers and sweat shorts pushed low on his hips. 

“Couldn’t, I couldn’t get it sooner, you’d see it” 

Dele explained, he had wished to have the tattoo healed before he showed Eric but there was no way he could keep the tattoo covered and hidden with clothing for multiple days without Eric being suspicious and questioning him on it. 

“It’s ok baby, It’s special like this, had no idea, No idea you’d do this for me, it’s so special, everything, you make me so happy, must have been hard to keep this a secret, you did so good” 

Eric praised, his mouth worked over his collarbones between words. He trailed his mouth down his pecs and chased the firm line of his body till he reached his bellybutton. 

Dele’s breath stuttered out, Eric’s words made his pulse kick up, the love in his words a soft balm over his body, the adoration in his tone a weakness for Dele, something that made his body feel wound up tight and melting all at once. 

“And you like making me wait anyway” Eric smirked before he circled kisses around Dele’s belly button, began to chase the trail of hair that lead down. 

Dele smirked, shrugged and drew his fingers up from Eric’s neck into the short crop of his shaved head. 

“Sometimes” Dele exhaled, picked up a leg to hook it over Eric’s shoulder, toes wiggling as he felt Eric's mouth meet the line of his boxers where they had been pushed low.

“All the time, all the time, all the time” Eric chanted under his breath with a laugh, his mouth drifted dangerously close to the tattoo, his bottom lip grazed the furthest edge of the red skin surrounding the black edges of the ‘e’. 

Dele’s hand scratched sharply at Eric’s head, tugged him to the left.

“Careful” he muttered, hand trembling slightly where it rested on the back of Eric’s head. 

“Always careful with you” Eric reassured him, his lips in a smirk before he smoothed a kiss on either side of the tattoo. 

“If you don’t touch it you can help me put the balm on it later, make sure it heals well” Dele promised, his hand moved to curve around Eric’s ear softly. 

“You know I’ll take care of it Dele” Eric spoke the words into Dele’s skin, his hands reaching to pull at Dele’s sweat shorts and boxers, the unspoken sentiment of ‘I’ll take care of you’ heavy under his words. 

He always did. 

Dele sighed as Eric tossed his pants and boxers to the side, smiled when Eric turned his head to the right to kiss the soft skin of Dele’s thigh of the leg hooked over his shoulder. 

“Can you take care of me now?” Dele asked, licked his lips and looked down at his cock half hard, the goosebumps of anticipation all over his skin. 

Eric hummed, moved to wrap his palm to cup Dele’s cock, working a loose grip up and down over the length of him, eyes cast up Dele’s body to meet his own. 

“I mean it is my birthday” Eric mumbled, dropped his chin to press his lips to the left of the tattoo, a gentle brush over the sensitive skin, an exhale and quirk of a smile on his lips. 

“Think this usually goes the other way no?” Eric spoke into the skin, nuzzled his nose against the soft skin at the lowest point of Dele’s belly. 

“You're the one who started this buddy, I’m just laying here” Dele muttered, licked over his lips and watched Eric eagerly as he bit at the skin he’d been dragging his nose and lips over. He bit and sucked at the skin until Dele squirmed with it, his thigh twitched and made his leg half kick out and Eric finally released the skin. 

“Stop tryna eat me” Dele huffed, curled his toes, his cock throbbed at the feeling of Eric’s fist tightening at the head of his cock. 

“You don’t say that often” Eric retorted, drew back till his mouth was hovering over the tattoo, Dele shivered at the feeling of the breath hot over the skin. 

“Oh my god, your old age is setting in, your jokes are getting lamer already and you’ve only been twenty seven for like a few hour-” Dele’s rambling cut off with a sharp inhale at the feeling of Eric’s tongue hot and wet at the base of his cock. 

Dele let out a small whine when Eric licked to the head of his cock before he took him into his mouth. His fingers tightened on the back of Eric’s neck and his shoulders pushed back against the mattress, his chest rising with a deep inhale as heat rushed through his chest and down to his groin. 

Eric’s hand moved back to its now-familiar spot by his tattoo, large palm spanning the soft skin, his thumb resting just under the line of the ‘e’. He anchored Dele’s hips to the bed with his hold as he sunk down to take to the base of his cock. 

Dele sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes cast down his body to watch Eric, the hand not on the back of his neck moved to rest on Eric’s check holding it gently as Eric took him in slow bobs on his head. 

Dele’s cock throbbed against Eric’s tongue hot and heavy with arousal achingly hard. He’d honestly been somewhat vaguely turned on since the first press of the tattoo gun against his skin. He could lie to himself that it was just the idea of this tattoo for Eric, of being marked for him, by him. 

But Dele knew it was also the burn of the tattoo process itself, the way the string buzzed through his body. He’d always enjoyed getting tattooed to some extent, the rush of adrenaline and edge of pain was a combination he knew he liked. 

However, in Dele’s previous sessions, the pieces took an hour at the least, so the somewhat pleasurable feeling faded out eventually, and the pain won over as the adrenaline faded. 

The “e” had taken under twenty minutes and had never really tipped over into the too much pain area. Between that and the fact of it being for his boy, had Dele fidgety and wound up all morning. 

Now knowing Eric loved it the way he did, feeling him giving it that attention, it was overwhelming. 

Eric’s thumb began to run back and forth over the sensitive skin edges and Dele’s hips pushed up involuntarily, toes curled down at the pleasure tinted pain that throbbed out over his hips and thighs. 

Eric pulled off him with a soft exhale, his hand replaced the heat of his mouth, started to work a tight fist over his cock wet from his saliva.

“That ok?” Eric asked in a low whisper, drew a circle with his tattoo with his thumb before tugging down with his thumb when it was resting still once more.

Dele’s breath stuttered, eyes had watched closely as Eric had made carefully sure that he never touched the black ink letter and the sweetness under the gesture made his stomach twist hot and tight. 

“Yes, yeah- it, hurts but it's good” Dele mumbled, breathless as he pushed up into Eric’s tight fist in small rolls of his hips, still held down by Eric’s touch. 

“Good boy” Eric smiled before he turned his head to smudge a line of kisses down Dele’s thigh, his hand quickening its pace on Dele’s cock, watched with a smirk at the wetness that spurt from the head and down over the red flushed skin. 

Dele bought his hand up to his own mouth, bit the side of his pointer finger, teeth sinking in hard as his cheeks flushed dark at the words. Sometimes he hated just as much as he loved the way he was so easy for Eric, That Eric knew how to drive him crazy so easily. 

“Like this?” Eric asked as he moved to kiss at the base of Dele’s cock, thumb working over the wet head. 

Dele shook his head, fidgeted against the bed, dropped his hand to reach for Eric’s shoulder and dug his nails in, tugged his up. 

“Want you up here, it won’t take much, I- want to be close” Dele asked and Eric moved easily, pushed to move up the bed so that he was hovering over Dele’s body on his hands and knees. 

Dele smiled and slung his arm over Eric’s neck, lifted a foot to push at the waistband of Eric’s boxers, tried to pull them down with his toes, laughing when Eric rolled his eyes and laughed softly. 

Eric grabbed his foot by his ankle and slung it over his arm as he tugged his boxers off himself, let them drop to the white duvet cover that Dele was laid on.

Dele hummed as he watched the thick length of Eric’s cock press hard against his toned torso, his stomach jumped in the usual thrill of anticipation he got seeing Eric naked. Dele licked his lips as his eyes darted back up to Eric’s, a small smirk on his lips. 

“Come here birthday boy” Dele mumbled, both arms wrapped around Eric’s neck and tugged, the man moved easily, pressed down to lay over Dele’s body, right arm resting bent at the elbow by Dele’s head.

Eric’s other hand moved between them and got their cocks together in his fist, pulled once and felt the rough pull of friction. Eric pulled his hand away and bought it to Dele’s mouth and Dele whined at the loss. A shiver went through his body and he pushed his hips up to grind his cock against Eric’s before he leant in to lick wet across the man's broad palm. 

Eric fit his hand between them once more and the glide of their cocks in his fist was slick and wet. Dele sighed and nodded as pleasure ebbed out across his body prickling warmth rushing through his chest and thighs, eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his chin up in a silent request for a kiss. 

“Like this” Eric whispered and Dele nodded into the kiss Eric met him in. It was wet, open-mouthed and messy and Eric still kinda had morning breath, but he’d also had Dele’s cock in his mouth, so he couldn't complain. 

Besides, Dele loved when Eric kissed him like this, on the edge of desperate, just wanting to taste Dele’s mouth, be closer. When he took control and kissed Dele in a way that it made it hard to think at all. 

“Feels good like this, you’re so hard for me” Eric muttered once he’d pulled away from the kiss with a slick sound. 

“It won’t take me much either Dele, had me worked up as soon as I saw that tattoo love, god” Eric whispered, tucked his face into Dele’s neck and began to draw his cheek against the skin, letting his beard rub pleasantly against it.

“S’gonna drive me crazy for so long, It’s all I’m going to think about, even tonight at dinner baby oh god, I’m just going to think about having you laid out on our bed my head on your thigh so I can see it” Eric exhaled.

Dele nodded “gonna feel it for the next few days while it heals, sore under my clothes, thinking of you whenever I feel it” he panted out. 

Eric groaned and turned his head to kiss and suck at Dele’s neck, began a steady rock of his hips that increased the friction of their cocks, slick and skin hot where their cocks dragged together. 

“Can’t wait, can’t wait till I can touch it, kiss it, god cum all over it, won’t be able to keep me off it” Eric rambled huskily. 

Eric’s fist tightened to the point where he Dele shivered, his cock pulsed and the pleasure wrapped up tighter in the pit of his stomach, bundles of pleasure shimmering heavily behind his belly button down his thighs and cock. 

“Eric” He whimpered, his hands on Eric’s back, nails sunk into the warm skin, able to feel the shift of muscle under his touch. 

“I know” Eric replied and pulled back to catch Dele in a filthy kiss, breath in a short pant as they ground against each other, both desperate to reach the point where they could fall apart together, lost in the feeling of it. 

Dele pushed his hips up in small needy grinds of his hips, his thigh hooked up over Eric’s keeping him as close as possible. 

With a shaky gasp, Dele felt himself at the very edge of his orgasm, his fingers scrambled across Eric’s back, nails pulling red lines over warm skin. Eric’s hand dropped away from his cock and Dele whined, drove his hips up harder to make up for the loss of the tightness. 

Eric pressed his body heavier into Dele's, pinned his frame to the bed, shifted his weight to his knees so he could thrust down against Dele’s cock properly. His now free hand moved to its home by the tattoo once more, and his thumb pressed as close as it could without touching. Eric pulled the skin taught before he dug his nail in hard before tugging again. 

The sting of it sparked hot and intense, plunged the pleasure into something hot and thrilling. 

“Oh god” Dele’s breath punched out of him and his hips drove up off the bed as much as they could under Eric’s body. He gasped as his orgasm washed over him, pushed up over his body and took him out. His toes curled and his nails dug deep in Eric’s back as he shook through it, cock pulsing hard with the wetness of his orgasm, small mumbles of Eric’s name stuttering off his lips. 

Dele melted back into the bed as he came down from his high, breath in shaky pants as he dropped his hand to Eric’s cock, made a tight grip for Eric to drive his cock into. 

“Come on love, please, cum for me” Dele whispered into Eric’s ear, his other hand at Eric’s neck, squeezing. 

Eric came with a low broken moan in the back of, his head dropped low and his eyes trained on his birthday gift, hips stilled on a thrust into Dele’s fist. His body shook with the force of it, trembling against Dele as his cock pulsed in his fingers. Dele squeezed Eric through it, slid the hand from his neck up into his hair, scratching gently as he came down from it.

“God” Eric breathed, shifted to fall to the mattress on his side so as to not crush Dele, his head resting on his shoulder. 

“Mmm” Dele agreed, wiped his hand on his stomach as he tilted his head down to press kisses on top of Eric's head, smiling at the feeling of the man's panting breaths, the way his hand was resting on Dele’s thigh, thumb rubbing mindless circles. 

As Dele slowly caught his breath he became aware of the music playing through the room once more, a Frank Ocean song Eric had shown them on their fifth date. He could hear the sound of a lawnmower in the distance, and the soft noise of the heating running through the home. 

He muffled a yawn against Eric’s forehead, smiled when Eric huffed at the action, his ankle hooking over Dele’s. Dele looked down his body to see the neat line of Eric’s thumb nail by the new tattoo, their mess on his stomach. He looked like he was Eric’s, and Eric was his. 

Dele sighed content and tilted his head back to catch a small sliver of the morning winter sun on his cheek. 

“I love you so much” Dele spoke softly into the room, chest light as he tilted his head down to fuck his face into Eric’s hair. 

“love you forever” Eric replied, a kiss pressed to Dele’s chest with the words. 

The moment stretched out for a while longer, till Dele was close to dozing, their feet nudging each other in a lazy game of footsies, their hands now tangled together between them, thumbs flirting. 

“Come on birthday boy, let's get clean and then I have more planned” Dele spoke with a sleepy tone, felt Eric’s grunt as he rolled closer to Dele. 

Dele laughed and kissed the side of Eric’s head. 

“Come on, if you're quick we might have some extra time in the shower” Dele whispered to him, squeezed Eric’s hand before he moved to roll off the bed. Eric pulled him back easily, his hands catching his sides. 

Eric pushed up onto his elbow and tugged Dele into his chest, ducked his head to kiss him soundly, soft brushes of their lips warm and sweet. Eric pulled back to smooth kisses over Dele’s cheeks, nose and chin. Dele squirmed under the attention, flushed and pushed a hand against Eric’s chest. 

“Eric” Dele whined after a moment, laughing when Eric caught his hand in his grip to continue the shower of kisses. 

Eric pulled back suddenly, a giddy grin across his lips as he looked down at Dele. 

“Come on then, I haven’t played with my present enough yet” Eric smirked, collected Dele into his arms properly before he stood with him carrying across their bedroom to the ensuite, humming along to the tune of the song drifting from the speaker. 

Dele tucked his head into Eric’s neck to hide his grin, pressed his nose to his throat to feel the buzz of Eric’s hums, squeezed his eyes shut and wished for twenty-seven more years of this before he began to squirm in Eric’s arms, making him work to actually hold him to Eric’s pleads for him to stop moving before he hurt himself. 

Just because he wanted forever with this idiot, didn’t mean he’d make it easy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> pls take proper care of ur tattoos lol xoxox 
> 
> Comments mean so much to me and any feedback I love to hear ❤️❤️


End file.
